The support leg herein disclosed is an improvement to the leg shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,804, issued on Apr. 28, 1981, to T. Randall Markum, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein be reference.
My invention makes it possible to utilize a conventional wire leg used on bake elements of electric ranges and therefore no additional dies or jigs are needed, since the wire leg in each case is the same, and is projection welded to the metal sheath of the bake element in the same way.
In order to isolate the metal sheath of the bake element from the metal floor of the microwave oven, a small ceramic block is formed with a slot designed to receive the V-shaped part of the wire leg, the latter holding the block in assembled relation when it is projection welded to the metal sheath of the bake element. The block is loosely held so that it may align itself with the floor of the microwave oven in the event the floor is not level.